federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9321-9440 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2398. *FP - April, 2398 *FP - June, 2398 Earth Plots First Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and UNA-KORAN JATAR meet up to discuss their plans. She gets more interest in being the sly sleuth like Nancy Drew and they decide to go into a club and befriend the girls to get their trust in hopes of finding the drug dealing prof in their school. ELLIANA DHAJA and BENJAMIN WOLFE return to his dorm after the graduation dance. Things get heated and the two experiment with each other in hopes of building their relationship. Going to their own party, JATAR and SAMANTHA meet up in Belize and after a couple wardrobe malfunctions make it to San Francisco and the club! Upon arriving, they befriend Yolanda and Heather before splitting up to get information. Yolanda makes it clear that she is into cocaine, a story which ‘Arin’ (Jatar) plays up. Upon reuniting with SAMANTHA, JATAR is shocked to discover she has been drinking or drugged .She gets flirty, but he turns her down before brining her home. Second Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is suspicious of her boyfriend UNA-KORAN JATAR after friends present some damning evidence. She confronts him, his state making him look worse before he explains this is for a job and everything she heard/saw was a misunderstanding. ZURI DORR feels slighted when SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE snubs her again for a study session. Cancelling on the girl, Zuri is hesitant to give Sam another chance, even if the girls seems regretful of forgetting now she has popular friends. ZURI seeks out FERRAN RON’IK after her talk with Sam, explaining the situation to him, as well as apologizing for her mothers racist behaviour. He is optimistic things can change and continues his desire to be with her. MERIK EVEK is on Earth with SIYAL REMARA who took him there to visit with her family. Her mother has doubts but Siyal is hopeful, even despite the conversation Merik has about his conflicting future agendas. Third Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is worried when Jatar skips out of another date with her and she goes to find him. Instead, she runs into HAYDEN LIU who tells her that he left after getting a call from a woman. He offers to spy on him, but Anna ops to talk to Mr. Una instead. ANNA arrives to the house and speaks to CATHSACH about her boyfriend, finding out that he has been coming home drunk every night and going out with other girls. CATHASACH, now worried about his son, stays up late to confront UNA-KORAN JATAR. The Bajoran explains he is working for a job and confesses all to his father before listening to some of his dad’s deeper worries about his job as a parent. ANNA goes back to the Liu house when she is late for a run with Lani but finds the girl to be out. HAYDEN is there and they build up some banter and sexual tension before discussing more about Jatar’s faithfulness. N’LANI LIU returns home from her time with her mother and spends time by the pool. HAYDEN meets up with her inviting him on a business trip, but she declines before leaving. Fourth Week MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK celebrate their first anniversary but things go downhill when Merik pushes for sex and Miniya reveals she is hurt by the fact he was with other women in on the prison moon. He explains it was not his choice and they attempt to work out their woes. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR go out on a date for the first time in awhile, but Anna is off from all the rumours about her boyfrienf. Jatar is oblivious, but when he finds out still reassures her it is only a job. Cardassia Plots First Week LALI MUNROE is partying at the Galleon when she runs into YORKIN DAMAR. The two let some natural tension fly, going up to a VIP room where they explore with each other despite their previous connections. Excited about the action he is getting, YORKIN turns to his twin, AARIX DAMAR and prompts him to get out more and have fun, needing more lovin’ then what a Vasala can offer. Second Week The Damar’s are holding their usual family get together to ensure people stay close - sans Kegen who is looking for Suni. AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR are the first to arrive, mingling with QUESTA DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR. After general introductions and niceties, Aarix/Zeteri mingle with ERON MUNROE when LANA DAMAR, CELAR BERN and CORAT DAMAR JR. take time to greet the parents. At dinner, AARIX and ZETERI announce to GWENI, QUESTA, CORAT, LANA, CELAR, CORAT JR., AIMI DAMAR, GWEN DAMAR, JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE that they are expecting twins and the family celebrates. CORAT JR. attempts to flirt with CELAR playing footsies, but he thinks it is ZETERI and confronts her when they’re in the house. The friends exchange apologies for not being about to associate before heading back to the party. They are interrupted by LANA who smacks ZETERI in the face before getting into an argument with CELAR. She refuses to apologize and opts to remain at the Damar household. ZETERI tells AARIX about her fight with his sister and him implores her, for the good of the marriage to ignore Celar altogether. QUESTA gets concerns when LANA is still at the house, expressing to her daughter that she needs to go about deterring Celar in a different way, offering pointers! Bajor Plots First Week LAUREN UNA finds herself caught up in a party with HALDO MICHA and his friends. Hitting on her, the young woman is thwarts him off but is shunned for it. Upset, she called SOLIS POLREN and asks him to come pick her up. He does and POLERN meets LAUREN by a café, praising her for her choices but insisting that she be honest with her sister. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is having dinner with SILA PANAGIOTAKIS when a communication comes in from BAJOR. LAUREN and POLREN are on the other end while she tells her story. Mylee is worried but accepting, trying not to make things for her for sister who was just doing the right thing. Fourth Week SOLIS POLREN is shocked to learn that SOLIS CASSICA has been using marijuana and confronts her about it. She expresses that there is nothing wrong with it, but lets it slip that she knew what Noah had been held, leaving Polren disheartened at her dishonesty. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA are going out on another date at Vic’s when they talk more seriously about dating. Silas explains that it wouldn’t be a conflict of interest, as long as she knows Lauren’s welfare came first. Risa Plots Fourth Week SUNI DAMAR and TOREL DAMAR are settling into the hotel there to hide out. He insists that they have one more move, but in her late stages of pregnancy Suni is uncertain, but goes with what Torel desires. Romulan Plots Third Week ALLYSAAN arrives to the planet with JI’VARA S’HARIEN and then two are brought to see KEHAL S’HARIEN. They have a reunion, the Praetor expressing his woes about his decisions with his children, as well as an interest in the younger version of his wife. KEHAL and JI’VARA then have a conversation about her child, K’TAN and the father who Kehal has summoned to marry his daughter and make things right. Wishing to get some insight, KEHAL speaks with THI S’HARIEN and explains his guilt about his children’s lives. They both agree that bringing a husband for Ji’vara is the best thing and to not dwell on Khoal. THI then makes the time to visit with DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI and inform him that he will be getting married to her daughter. Devrin is shocked, finding the class differences too shocking and uncertain about how to react. DEVRIN and JI’VARA finally meet face-to-face and his nervousness shines through, but he does offer to try his best despite not knowing what she would see him aside from their son. Fourth Week JI’VARA S’HARIEN continues to befriend DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI. He explains to her that he was threatened to marry her and she reassures him that she would like him to marry because he wants to and work towards getting closer. #05 May, 2398 #05 May, 2398 #05 May, 2398